Harry Potter Porn Stories
by amazinghentai
Summary: Read about Harry fucking girls and coming into his title as Lord Potter.
1. Chapter 1: Harry X Tonks

**This story takes place during the 5th book.**

Harry was still at the dursleys after saving Dudley from the dementors and was locked in his room. Harry was still bored and staring at the ceiling. It was the 4th night of his confinement and it was slowly growing dark outside. He then heard his uncle's voice through the door, "We're going out Boy. You are not allowed to sneak out to get food."

"Ok." Harry said.

Harry kept lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He kept dozing off when all of a sudden heard a loud noise downstairs. He instantly grabbed hold of his wand and bolted to the side of the door preparing to ambush the intruder. He heard someone outside his door, then a bright light. All of a sudden his door swung open revealing a woman he had never seen before.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks said. "Hi I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but you can call me Tonks."

"Oh, hi I'm Harry, no offense but what are you doing here?"

"I came here before everyone else." She said.

"What do you mean before everyone else?" He asked.

"I'm part of an extraction team sent here to get you, but I got here early so the others aren't here yet." She said as she handed him a letter from Dumbledore. "Could you come down stairs with me please?"

"Ok, but why are we going down there?" He asked as he lowered his wand.

"You'll see in a minute." She said seductively, as she said this Harry couldn't help but notice that she was wearing short shorts and a shirt that fell short just above her belly button.

That and her seductive voice turned him on. The dirty thoughts about what he would do to her carried him down the stairs so it took him a minute to realize what had happened as he reached the bottom of the stairs and the kitchen it took him a moment to realize that she was in her underwear sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I take it you're not here just to check on me, are you?" Harry asked with a knowing voice.

"No, Harry, I a not." Said Tonks. "I'm here because I am a horny woman, and I have heard that you are one of the more attractive men." Tonks said lustfully. "Now get over here so I can take care of that." She said as she pointed toward the lump in the front of his pants. Harry started walking towards Tonks as both of them undressed.

Tonk's took off her bra revealing a pair of D sized breasts. Harry walked up to her and he pulled her down and without warning rammed his 7 in cock into her. "AHHH," she screamed, "you're so big!"

She took his cock out of her pussy and led him over to the couch. She made him sit down on the couch and got on her knees and started sucking on his cock. "Oh my god, Tonks your mouth feels so good." He moaned.

She started by licking his tip and then started deep throating him. She could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth. "Hmmmmm," she moaned as she took his cock out of her mouth, "your cock tastes delicious."

She then stood up and climbed up on the couch with him, her legs on both sides of him as she lowered herself onto his hard cock. "OH TONKS YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT," he screamed as he went into her.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU FEEL SO GOOD," Tonks shouted. He grabbed her and started lifting her up and dropping her back onto his dick.

"AHHHHHHHH," they both screamed as they came at the same time. "Tonks that felt so good," Harry said.

"I feel the same," Tonks agreed. "Now let's get cleaned up before everyone else gets here."

As they were cleaning up Tonks made sure to wave her round ass in his face every chance she got. "We will have to do that again," Harry said.

"Of course I can't imagine not fucking you again." Tonks said. "But I'm sure with a cock that size and how handsome you are you will probably have a line of girls waiting to fuck you, once you get to school." Tonks said.

"I hope so," said Harry. "Now let's finish cleaning up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay.** **I hope you guys enjoy.**

Tonks told harry that there was another reason she was here and to go upstairs and pack and so she could take him to a secure location. After he came down he asked where he was going and why. "I am taking you to your ancestral home. Potter mansion." Tonks said. "As to why, well that's because we found out that the Weasleys and Dumbledore are traitors and will betray you at the first chance they get."

"DAMNIT I knew there was something wrong with them I've been suspicious for a while now but this is still a bad surprise." Harry said. "But I guess we need to hurry and leave incase Dumbledore shows up. I can't wait to get to my ancestral home I didn't even know it existed."

"It was hidden and only recently found it. Dumbledore doesn't even know where it is so it is one of the safest places you could be." Tonks explained. "Alright let's go." Then she grabbed harry and apparated to the mansion.

They landed in the foyer of the huge mansion. Tonks led him to the dining room where a long table was set up. To Harry's surprise he found that people were already sitting there. Tonks sat down and Harry followed suit. "We are the people who are still loyal to you and not to Dumbledore." Tonks started. "We have Hermione, Luna Lovegood, and a few others who can't be here today but who you will meet soon such as the Delacour's, Lupin, Sirius, and a few others.. Dobby will be your house elf as well as Winky if you are willing and they will take care of all the housework. They have already agreed."

"This is all well and good but what am I supposed to do?" Asked Harry.

"You need to take up title as Lord Potter and in order to do that you will need to take a wife." Said Hermione.

"Who am I supposed to take as a wife?" Demanded Harry.

"Any of the three women you see here. They are the ones who are loyal to you. Luckily you can have more than one wife if you can't decide." Said Luna.

"Let me show you to the master bedroom so we can get better acquainted. I'll explain the rest of the plan later." Said Tonks. She then grabbed Harry's hand and ran up the stairs. Hermione and Luna following close behind and undressing as they went. They finally arrived in the bedroom. It had a large King sized bed and a wardrobe in the corner with a door along one side of the wall. "Holy crap this room is huge. What does the door lead to?" Harry asked. "That is for a special room but you will figure out what's in it tomorrow." Answered Tonks. "Now let's get to work girls."

Harry felt three pairs of hands start to undress him. Then he noticed that all 3 of the girls were naked. Hermione had a decent sized B cup while Luna had a big D cup that was always hidden under her robes. They pushed him on the bed with little resistance from Harry. "I always thought you were more of a prude Hermione." Harry said. "I'm actually a very naughty girl who needs to be punished and loves to have rough sex." Said Hermione. Each word dripping with seductiveness. "Well im more than willing to help." Said Harry. He then grabbed her and bent her over his lapped and started spanking her causing her to moan each time his hand came in contact with her ass. " That is so sexy I'm getting really turned on." Said Luna. "Well let me help with that." Said Tonks.

Tonks pounced on Luna and started kissing her and rubbing her pussy with her fingers. Harry got turned on by the sight in front of him. He then picked up hermione and positioned her in front of him and rammed his cock into her. He then gently pulled her hair causing her to tighten up around him. "More, more, please fuck me harder Harry." Said Hermione. "It's master to you slut." Said Harry as he slapped her ass. "Hold on let me grab something" said Tonks disappearing through the door in the wall. She came back holding a collar with Hermione's name on it.

"If she's gonna be your first sex slave then she needs a collar." Said Tonks. Harry took the collar and slipped it around Hermione's neck. "How do you like that 'mione?" Asked Harry. "I love it. This is my biggest fantasy." Moaned Hermione. He then started to fuck her again until she came. He then pulled out to the disappointment of Hermione but she was quickly satisfied again when she felt Tonk's tongue on her pussy.

Harry then moved to Luna. Luna started with a slow handjob to get him hard again. She then put his cock inbetween her tits and gave him a titjob. "Luna that feels so good keep going." Harry said. Luna, not be one to let someone down, continued and then moved his cock to her mouth. She started blowing him and humming at the same time. "This feels amazing. Where did you learn to do this?" He asked Luna. She took his cock out of her mouth with a plop and said, "I found some naughty magazines under the beds of the girls in my dorm when I was cleaning."

While she was talking she positioned herself above Harry's cock. She inserted it with a moan and started to ride him. Her big tits were bouncing as she continued to fuck him. He reached up and started playing with them. He then pulled her down and started sucking on her nipple and a moans started to escape her mouth.

"Luna I'm about to cum." Harry warned. She quickened her pace and then Harry shot ropes of cum into her womb. This triggered Luna's own orgasm. "That felt great Harry." Said Luna. They all fell on the bed in a mix of limbs. "So who do you choose to be your wife." Asked Tonks.


	3. Chapter 3

"So who do you choose to be your wife?" Asked Tonks. "But before you do let me explain how this will work. You have 2 choices. Option 1 is to make them your wife; If they are your wife they will be a normal spouse. Option 2 is a slave; If you make a girl your slave she will have absolutely no rights and will only listen to you she will however retain some of her free will but your orders are absolute. When you choose you must also get the consent of the girl this is to prevent them guys from forcefully making women their slave." Tonks explained. "As I mentioned before in order for to come into your title you must have at least one wife. In addition each girl you add as a wife or slave will increase both of your magical power.

"Thats a lot to take in." Harry said. "I think I will take all three of you as my wives. I don't know if I'm comfortable having a slave." He then noticed that Hermione was pouting. "What's wrong 'mione? If you don't want to marry you don't have to we can continue being friends." Harry said. This only made Hermione pout more until finally she said, "It's not that I don't want to be your wife Harry, I just thought that I would like to be your slave more."

Harry was taken aback. He had not expected this out of Hermione who was so against slaves even house-elves who enjoyed it. "Hermione are you sure? You understand if you are my slave you won't be able to do anything without my permission right? Why do you want to be a slave and not my wife?" Harry asked confused. "The truth is all of the girls in my family on my mom's side have been very submissive women even outside of sex. This would be my ultimate dream come true." Hermione said. "In fact the reason I am so against house-elf slavery is because I'm actually jealous that they have master's." 

Harry could not believe what he was hearing but could feel the sincerity in her words. "I guess I will make you my slave if that's what you really want." Harry said. Hermione's eyes lit up but before she could say anything Tonks said, "If she is gonna be your slave then you just need to say these words: I Harry James Potter, take thee, Hermione Granger, to be my permanent slave as long as I live, so mote it be." Harry copied her wording. Tonks then told Hermione to say that she accepted.

After this was done Hermione just sat there looking intently at Harry. "Try out your new pet." Said Tonks. "Hermione, lick my cock." Harry said. Hermione instantly went to his cock and started licking like her life depended on it. "Now that that is taken care of." Said Tonks. "Will you take me and Luna as your wives?"

"Of course. What do I say to do that?" Asked Harry. "The same thing as you said with Hermione but replace slave with wife. After we can celebrate our new relationship." Tonks said. After he finished the ritual he felt his magic growing as did all the girls. "Hermione stop licking and sit on the side of the bed and watch. Also you are not allowed to touch yourself until I say other wise." Harry said. As he was talking he was pulling Tonks into a deep kiss with each of their tongues battling for dominance. Harry won.

Harry threw Tonks down on her back and positioned his cock above her mouth as he devoured her pussy. After a few seconds for Tonks to regain control of herself she started licking the tip of his cock. Harry then started to fuck her mouth. He looked around and saw Hermione squirming and whining in waiting for her turn. He also saw Luna with a blissful look on her face, one hand on her tit and one hand with 4 fingers in her pussy.

After Tonks came he pulled out of her mouth and flipped her over again with ass waving invitingly. He took the hint and rammed his cock into her. He fucked her tight, warm, wet pussy for several minutes and eventually started pulling her hair. He continued to fuck her doggy style while her head was hitting the headboard of the bed. After doing this for about twenty minutes and her being filled with his sperm she passed out into unconsciousness.

He pulled out of her after fucking her limp body for a few more minutes and then pulled Luna over. She insisted on sucking his cock and licking the combined juices of her new husband and wife off of his cock. "Please Harry be rougher. It's okay you can even pull my hair if you want." Luna said invitingly. Instantly Harry was hard again and rammed his cock down Luna's throat. He kept doing it and started to pull her hair and force himself farther down her throat. The whole time she was masturbating and enjoying the taste of his cock. After a few minutes of this he was about to cum and held his cock down her throat until her face slowly started to turn red and she looked like she was about to faint.

It didn't take long for her to pass out and harry pulled out allowing her to breathe and he came all over her face and hair and gently placed her limp cum cover form next to Tonks. "Hermione get over here it is your turn." Harry said commandingly. Before he even finished talking she was on him and had his cock in her pussy.

Harry conjured some ropes to hang from the ceiling and tied her up and had her suspended in the air at waist level. Harry then lined himself up with her mouth and started to facefuck her until he came. He then moved around to her extremely wet and willing pussy after having watched Harry fuck Tonks and Luna to Unconsciousness. He pounded away at her pussy and both of them came several times for what filled like hours.

After a while he let Hermione down and told her to suck his cock. He laid down exhausted and thought to himself that it wasn't always bad to be the boy who lived. After that thought he drifted off to sleep with Hermione sucking his cock.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and all of the girls were dressed, except for his slave Hermione, and were sitting around a table waiting for Remus and Sirius to show up. Underneath the table he had Hermione sucking his cock and taking him down her throat.

With a knock at the door Dobby entered leading 2 men. Once they were seated Remus said, "Harry it's so good to see you after so long. I hear you have come into your title as lord Potter. However, I can't help but wonder where miss Granger is." After hearing someone mention Hermione's name he felt extremely territorial over her.

"It's good to see you too." Replied Harry, " I am afraid that Hermione is feeling a bit sick and decided to rest in today." Hermione's sucking intensified when her master said her name. "I am sorry to hear that." Remus said, "But we need to discuss what coming into your title will mean."

Seeing he had Harry's attention Remus continued, "Now that you are a lord Dumbledore will no longer be able to control you or anyone affiliated with you. We are no longer able to use Grimmauld place as our HQ the most obvious reason being Dumbledore is the secret keeper. No one knows yet that you are lord Potter except for us. I think you should keep it that way so Dumbledore doesn't find out and try to openly come against you or try to discreetly kill you."

After a nod from Harry, letting him know that he understood, he continued talking. "Another sad blow to us is the Weasleys. As I am sure you are aware, they have betrayed us and were planning to drug you to make you love Ginny. By doing so they would have access to your family fortune. Speaking of financial matters, as a lord you will receive weekly income from businesses your family has invested in. As for the people you can trust, they are everybody in this mansion, the Delacours, the Longbottoms, and some smaller households."

After a few seconds for Remus's lecture to sink in, Sirius started to talk. "Speaking of allies, you will be receiving a visit from the Delacours in a few days time to talk over your alliance with them. Now, as Remus mentioned you must not reveal your title to anyone unless you are gonna have them associated with you and your house. Our allies already know who you are so you will not have to wonder who is on your side. As for the mansion I am currently the secret keeper. You were only able to come here without knowing the address from one of us because you own it."

"You will still be required to go to school and play the pawn of Dumbledore. He thinks you are staying at a hidden apartment that Sirius owns to increase your protection." Said Tonks. "You will be able to come back here whenever you want. I will teach you an incantation to do this even within Hogwarts. I advise that you come back here every night so you do not have to sleep with the traitor Ron. Just be careful so he doesn't know you are missing. And we have extra houses on the grounds if you plan to bring anyone to live here as long as extra rooms within the mansion."

After hearing the lectures from them he pretended to understand what he heard and put his head on the table. However, he really was just whispering to Hermione to stop sucking his cock and just sit there, much to her disappointment. He grabbed Luna's hand and put it on his thigh and she quickly understood what he wanted her to do and wrapped her hand around it. Pointing it at Hermione's face so when he came it would have a nice place to land.

"Now as a Lord you will be able to marry as many girls as you want. With their consent of course." Said Sirius. "Speaking of which, I meant to ask you which of these girls you married?" Sirius was eager to learn who his godson had decided to take to bed. "All of them." Harry mumbled. "I didn't quite catch that." Sirius said. "All of them." Harry said louder this time. He decided to not tell anyone about Hermione deciding to be a slave as he wasn't sure if she wanted people to know. Sirius looked surprised and proud that Harry had managed to score 3 beautiful women.

Sirius sat there in a stunned silence when the clock started to chime. "While I'm sure Sirius and me would love to learn how this happened but we really must be going. We promised to meet the Delacour's in London and show them the sights." Remus said. "Allow me to escort you two out." Tonks offered.

Tonks returned to the sight of her husband inside of Luna while Hermione was groping her tits and had her fingers inside of her pussy. The sight instantly got Tonks wet and she started to rub her thighs together.

Tonks went over to Hermione and told her to undress her. While Hermione was taking her clothes off she heard Luna shout, "I'M CUMMING!" And then she heard Harry grunt as he released his load inside of her. Harry pulled out of Luna's pussy and put his cock in front of Tonks' face. She started to lick his shaft and was surprised to find that she loved the taste of his and Luna's combined juices.

After Harry's cock was cleaned he then decided to reward Hermione for blowing him during the meeting. "Hermione, crawl to me on your hands and knees." Harry commanded his slave. When she reached him she sat down looking at her master adoringly. Harry told her to put her face on the floor, after he added a cushioning and heating charm, and to put her ass in the air. She did as she was told and her pussy was dripping at being told what to do. "Please master." Hermione pleaded. "Please, please, please fuck your naughty slave. I want to cum all over master's cock."

After hearing this Harry could no longer resist her enticing pussy. Harry entered her slowly at first, teasing Hermione who began moaning and started to reach her fingers to her pussy lips. "None of that." Harry said commandingly. "I'm the only one who will make you cum until I say otherwise." He then continued at the slow pace that kept bringing Hermione close to orgasm but not allowing her to achieve it.

This tortuous pace continued until Hermione started whimpering and begging her master to go faster. Harry, deciding she had been teased enough, started to go faster. Keeping the same pace, he picked her up while still inside her and put her on the table. He fucked her hard enough that the table started to creak and shake.

Harry and Hermione came at almost the same time. He pulled out of Hermione and left her slumped over the table exhausted. Tonks immediately grabbed his cum soaked cock and put it her mout. It tasted just as good as Luna's and Harry's combined juices. Harry got turned on watching Tonks suck his and Hermione's cum off of his cock. He got hard in her mouth. Having succeeded in making him hard again she then grew her breasts to a bigger size and put his cock in between them giving him a tit fuck.

"This feels amazing." Harry said. "I love the feel of your tits." Tonks increased her pace and started to lick his tip. He started to ooze pre-cum and Tonks cleaned it up and then moved his erect cock to her wet pussy. She put her back into the wall and had Harry fuck her hard against it. "Please Harry fuck this little cock slut against the wall and fill my pussy with your cum." Tonks said seductively.

Instead of starting out slow like he did with Hermione, Harry started out fast and rough and kept Tonks pushed hard against the wall. He loved out this slut was moaning from the feeling of his cock in her cunt. It didn't take long until Harry was cumming inside of her womb which triggered her own orgasm. She then took his cock in her mouth and cleaned it.

Having finished fucking eachother senseless, him and Tonks carried the 2 exhausted girls slumped over the table up to their bed. After the long day and the tiring fuck session, Harry fell asleep as Hermione took her masters cock in her mouth which the only way for her to sleep comfortably.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was woken up with a morning blowjob from his wife Luna. After cumming in her mouth he said, "I guess it's time for breakfast." Luna finished swallowing his cum and said, "Well I just had mine." Hearing that caused him to get hard again. "I'll take care of that." Hermione said. "Well while they're getting their breakfast." Tonks said. "Let me explain what is gonna happen today."

Tonks started to explain, "The delacours are coming by and are offering you the hand of their daughter Fleur. They said it was her idea."

"I will get ready after Hermione finishes up here." Harry said.

Harry and the girls were standing at the entrance to the mansion waiting for their foreign visitors. After talking to Hermione. Harry decided to tell the Delacours that Hermione was a slave seeing as how their daughter would be married to or slave to him. Eventually there was a knock on the door and the french visitors entered.

After greetings were exchanged they all sat down to eat. Harry tried to not look directly at Fleur because every time he did he couldn't help but stare at her impressive bust. During the meal Fleur was not having the same problems as Harry and kept staring at Harry. When dinner was finished Mr. Delacour said, "Will you take our daughter Fleur to be your wife?" Harry was surprised by the sudden question but quickly recovered and said, "If she will have me."

Fleur immediately responded with, "Of course I will. I owe you for saving my sister in the tournament and you are a very nice and honorable person. " Harry stood up, walked over to Fleur, and helped her out of her chair and said, "We can get married now if you're ready."

"Please may I?" Fleur said looking at her parents. "Of course." Said her mother. Harry then did the ritual will Fleur and a few seconds later they were married. They had a party until late at night to celebrate. Fleur's parents seemed really glad that their daughter had found a good husband who would take care of her. They stayed up late and had a few drinks. After the celebrations ended Fleur's parents left and Harry escorted her up to the bedroom.

"This is the master bedroom where we will all sleep." Harry said giving his guest the tour. "We also do a lot more than sleep." Luna said. Fleur turned toward her with desire burning in her eyes and said, "Good because I am not tired." Then led the way into the room followed by the other 4. Realizing what Fleur wanted they undressed and slipped into bed excited to see how the Veela would be during sex.

"Wow! You are much bigger than I thought." Fleur said as she undressed revealing her O sized breasts and tight looking pussy. Seeing his new wife's naked body got Harry instantly hard. Tonks, Luna, and Hermione started to fuck each other as Fleur positioned herself above Harry's cock. "I have thought about this moment ever since we met and have masturbated to you several times." Fleur said which got Harry even harder. Fleur then started to lower herself on his dick.

Harry let out a moan as he entered her. He started out slowly and then slowly got faster until Fleur's tits were bouncing and swaying. He took one of her nipples and started to suck on it causing her to moan louder. Fleur stated to tighten and cum around Harry's cock. Harry started to cum inside of her as her pussy tightened.

After he came Harry kissed Fleur and then flipped her over and fucked her doggy style. Fleur's tits started swaying until Harry started to fondle them as he kept sawing away at her insides. She came two more times until Harry started to feel his orgasm start to build up. Fleur took his cock out of her pussy and put her mouth around it.

Fleur started to suck on his cock and started to take him as far down her throat as she could when she felt a tongue in her pussy. She turned around and saw Hermione starting to pleasure her. Fleur started to moan around Harry's cock which caused him to thrust deeper inside of her mouth. Fleur came again from Hermione eating her out.

Hermione then got up and started to use Harry's fingers to fuck her pussy. Harry erupted and filled Fleur's mouth with his sperm. She tried to swallow it but wasn't able to swallow it all and it started to drip out of her mouth. Hermione started to lick her master's cum off of Fleur's huge tits and started to kiss her to get her share of the cum.

The sight in front of him got Harry hard again and he grabbed Luna and pushed himself into her. She started to moan out his name repositioned herself to give him better access to her pussy. Harry loved the feel of Luna's tight warm pussy and quickly started to cum but not before Luna did.

Harry then pulled out and started to fuck Tonks. After giving all of his girls a turn he then started to fall asleep with his cock inside of Hermione's mouth while kissing his new wife Fleur.


End file.
